The EmergencyDating room
by CaramelCarmen
Summary: Lack of sleep annoying patients x by a sexy devilishly good looking idiot a long, long night. Meet Bella swan a quiet, hard-ass who keeps to herself and dives head first into her job. Throw in a dash Edward Cullen and thats one hell of a delicious mix
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!! Okay so this is my first story attempt to put up here! So show me some love by reviewing even if its just to give me some support to carry on with the story or any ideas you might want to see :D. Also this story hasn't got an awesome beta to look over it so you may find some errors but point em out for me and I'll happily change them. So here's the first chapter, Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately Twilight is not mine *Sigh* and most probably will never be mine *even bigger sigh* but a girl can dream :D**

**

* * *

**

My head was pounding, literally. I had one little bitch of a kid balanced on one hip while the devils sibling was balanced on the other hip, while they both decided it would be fun to bash my head and laugh about it. Little shits.

Ugh, these are the nights I truly hate my job, I was known as one of the best doctors in Seattle apart from my boss, but damn I was fed up. In this moment all I wanted to do was go home, crawl into bed with a nice chilled bottle of beer, get shitfaced and fall asleep for longer than three hours. I mean seriously who even gets three hours sleep apart from me, there should be some sort of law against it, and these little shits on my hip aren't doing anything to make me feel good about my job.

I sighed wearily and kept walking around the waiting room with the two devils spawns using my head as a drum kit while looking round for their mother. I grumbled quietly under my breath when I couldn't spot their over pricey mother when I noticed one of my co-workers, Dr. Webber. I literally made a mad dash over there and dropped the kids from my hips onto the ground where instead they decided to beat my legs into shape. I groaned loudly and Dr. Webber smirked at me, raising one eyebrow way up into her hairline. I glared at her and hissed quietly

"Get these little shits away from me now before I decide to lock them up in the morgue."

She had the nerve to laugh at me before looking at her watch and smile sweetly while she informed me that she was off the clock.

"Sorry doll but times up now, enjoy looking after these two angels and look out tweedle dee and tweedle dum are on the roam for you."

She winked at me and I glared at her retreating form before picking the two kids back up off the floor and they went back into the routine of bashing me over the head none too softly. I looked at the clock above me and groaned out loud, I had been at the hospital now for over 30 hours, I felt my temper rise and I clamped down on it for now and made my way over to the front desk. Joyce, the receptionist, smiled warmly at me and cooed

"Oh and who are these two adorable fellas here, aww, they are sooo cute."

I gagged internally and said swiftly

"Well lucky for you these two bundles of joy are yours until I'm off or until their mother comes and gets them."

I quickly placed them behind the receptionist desk and made a mad dash to do my rounds while yelling behind me

"Joyce, you're an angel and, and, you're the best!"

I moved fast away from the front desk so I didn't have to hear her response, I slowed down as I got to cubicles and started to feel my headache at full force now and how drained my body was. I stood by the dry wipe board looking at my patients and what they need next when I heard someone cough behind me. I spun round quickly watching the room spin before my eyes and focused on Kate one of my few friends which I have known since residency, she smiled softly at me and asked

"Hey, wasn't your shift suppose to end about six hours ago."

I grunted while nodding my head, probably looking like an ape and muttered

"Yeah, but you know this place, its all 'oh can you just go check on this patient' 'will you do this for me' so I'm just going to do one last check of my patients and leave before someone else tackles me."

Kate laughed at me with an expression which said 'yeah good luck with that', I turned back to my board and decided to check up on two of my patients, a Mr. Richards and my favourite patient of all. As I made my way towards the cubicles I started to quicken my pace hopefully getting home sooner and catching more than three hours sleep before getting called in for my next shift.

When I opened the curtain to Mr. Richards's cubicle I couldn't help the smile that graced my face, Mr. Richards was one of my favourite patients and it would sadden me when he finally leaves.

"Ah doctor, it's good to see you again."

I grinned at the old man and perched at the end of his bed smiling brightly at the man.

"Mr. Richards, pleasure to see you in a better mood today"

I chuckled slightly when I remembered his mood yesterday; he was running round the ward in nothing and flashing all his bits, which I would have preferred not to have seen, trying to get 'some' because he said he was too damn horny to do anything else. I watched as Mr. Richards face tinted a slight tinge of pink before he coughed out

"What have I told you, call me Jim already."

"How are you today Jim?" I asked grinning

Jim's face turned even fouler and he muttered

"Still damn horny and none of the ladies here are even willing to have a ride on the big old Jimbo."

I snorted and Jim joined in with my laughing, I moved around his bed checking his blood pressure and heart monitor. I frowned slightly and turned to Jim and asked him

"Have you had a blood test yet?"

He shook his head at me and I scowled out towards the nurse's station to see nurse Mallory and Stanley also frequently known as tweedle dum and tweedle dee. I watched them carefully as they chatted about their plans for tonight and what they were going to wear, when I saw Jim shiver. I looked at him before he started to blush and mumble

"My sheets well they need changing, I asked the nurses but well...they."

I held my hand up to silence him and said quite calm while inside I was full of rage

"Don't worry, I'll sort you out."

I helped him up out of his bed and gave him a towel and a fresh gown and said softly

"Why don't you go and get a nice hot bath and by the time you get back, your bed will be done."

He nodded and I motioned over one of the older nurses which I trusted to take care of him while I stripped his bed and even brought him out a fresh new mattress to sleep on. When I finished making his bed I watched as Jim made his way back laughing with the nurse while she blushed and giggled over one of his stories I'm sure. He sighed happily as he crawled into a fresh new bed and I told him

"If you need anything like this again don't bother asking tweedle dum and tweedle dee, instead ask me or one of the older nurses, you understand?"

He nodded and grabbed at my hand and said quietly

"The pain its, its been getting worse now, more painful to move."

I nodded again and got a syringe out of one of the medical cabinets and dabbed at his arm getting the vein to come up, while I took a sample of the blood. When it was done I quickly put a plaster over the top of the small cut and held the syringe up and said

"I'll go send this down to the lab to get looked at and then I'm going to see one last patients and after that I'll come back to you to give you your results, okay"

He nodded patting my hand one last time while I pulled the curtains round him again, I placed his sample of blood in a container and dropped it down in the lab putting it before all other tests and went to see my last patient of the day, Katy.

I smiled thinking about Katy; she was unlike any other kid that I have met before. Most kids, like the two little shits I left in reception, I absolutely hate with a passion but with little Katy it's different.

She had been in the hospital now for three years, when she first came in I was still in residency but I got attached quickly with her, she came in with multiple burns all over her body and needed many skin graphs and would no doubt be left with hideous scars. However at eight years old she didn't seem to care about how many people will flinch in revulsion at the sight of her.

Her parents never came to find her after they were informed about her; I once caught the ending of a conversation to do with my boss and their parents. Both of the parents were telling him how disgusted they were with there own daughter and I had never seen my boss yell so loudly or with as much anger before.

So I formed a bond with Katy before she started getting sick, she had been diagnosed with leukaemia and a throat cancer, but no matter what I still stuck with her. She had slowly started to weaken but she beat all odds when the doctors told her she wouldn't live longer than a couple of weeks and she beat the odds by still living now after two and half years of being diagnosed. She was deteriorating though she had lost the ability to speak due to the cancer and had also lost her hearing; there was nothing they could do to stop the leukaemia apart from painful operations and lots of medication.

In the end though Katy had shocked us all by refusing to be put through more pain and declined all further surgeries and medication, she confided in me that if it was her turn to go then why was she grasping onto life, smart kid. I walked into her room which she shared on her own and she jumped up and ran over to me hugging me around the waist before signing rapidly

_I thought you weren't going to come today, you are late_

I picker her up in my arms and carried her back to the bed while I sat Indian style at the end of the bed and signed back

_I know I'm sorry was caught on a very long shift and had two terrible kids who wouldn't leave me alone_

Katy started to silent laugh and my heart broke that little bit more knowing that she would never get to laugh out loud again due to everything. My fists clenched tightly under my thighs as the rage bubbled up inside of me like a pot of stew at the thought that anyone could ever leave this little girl.

_Its okay, I actually made a plan today_

I cocked an eyebrow up at her and motioned her to explain

_Well, I was thinking me and you and a couple of other kids to do something for the charity fund raiser next week._

She looked at me with her big round doe eyes and I knew that she had me wrapped round her tiny fingers. I groaned and leant back and signed

_Do I really have to be in it?_

She crawled up my body and sat on my stomach with a determined look on her face and nodded at me and signed back freakishly quick

_Yes you do_

_I don't have a choice either way do I_

She gave me a devilish smile and nodded before I leant up and tickled her sides making her writhe around when she stopped suddenly. I stopped attacking her sides and looked at her before she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck fiercely and felt her sob onto my shoulder. I held her tightly against me and when she pulled away her eyes were red rimmed with tear tracks running down her cheeks. I wiped away the remaining tears with my thumb and she signed

_I love you_

I signed it back and cradled her to my chest until she finally dropped into a slumber. I tucked her gently and carefully into bed making sure she was comfortable before I moved out of her room. As soon as the door was shut behind me, my head slumped forward onto the wall and I took deep breaths to calm myself before going to collect Mr. Richards's blood results. My feet dragged behind me lethargically as all the hours of my shift caught up to me. I yawned loudly as I collected Jim's sample results and forced myself up to his cubicle, I slid through the curtain gap and Jim smiled brightly at me and said

"So come on then give me the news."

I opened up the envelope and felt the world crash down on me; I took a deep breath while I felt like I was suffocating and looked to the man laying on the bed his smile faltering on his face slightly.

"Now come on doctor, give me the news, I can handle it."

The paper started to shake in my grasp and I sighed wearily not knowing how to form the words. This was always the hardest part of the job, you make a connection with the patient and then you have to tell them that they are going to die and that its going to be painful and horrible, yeah you try telling someone that. I looked up to see Jims face slightly paler now and he whispered

"Its bad isn't it."

I nodded at him and leant back shutting his eyes as he asked weakly

"How bad is bad?"

I looked down at the paper again willing the words to be wrong when I choked out the words

"Bad as in you have cancer."

I watched as Jim took a deep breath to calm him and I tried to copy that action but I just felt even sicker.

"How long do you reckon I have?"

I bowed my head and clenched the paper tighter in my hand

"Not long a week, week and a half."

I heard Jim laugh softly and I looked up to him thinking that he may have finally cracked under all this pressure.

"You know what that means now don't 'cha."

I shook my head and collapsed into the chair beside him while I watched him smile softly and reach out for a photo next to him and handed it to me. I looked down at the worn photo and saw a picture of a beautiful lady smiling with a fish in her arms.

"I at least get to be with my Sylvia now, god bless her soul."

I felt more emotions flood within me and I said quietly, feeling as though if I talk any louder it would somehow break the calm effect in the cubicle.

"There are things we can do you know, like medications, even chemo might work now, it wont cure you but it could give you longer."

He shook his head smiling softly now his eyes in a far away distance

"Now, now, I don't want to do all that I know what happens, no I think I am just going to wait until I finally go. It's not as if I have any family left so I wouldn't be staying behind for much."

I nodded and asked him

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You couldn't do me a favour and make sure I'm comfortable will you, and I would prefer it not to hurt. I'm not one to favour the pain or the pain of others watching me suffer."

I nodded quickly and rushed

"Of course we can do that; I'll make sure that everything is the way you want it to be."

He nodded and led back again closing his eyes, which was the signal for me to leave.

"Goodnight Jim." I whispered on my way out

"G'night doctor." I hear him murmur

I made my way to the locker room and grabbed my jacket zipping it up over my scrubs not bothering to change into my normal clothes. I dragged my hands roughly over my face, trying to rub away all the grief I had to suffer through today and walked through the hospital in the daze when I heard Joyce yelling me over to her. I made my way to her noticing the two little devil kids were gone; Joyce looked me over and shook her head.

"Next time they want you to work a thirty-six hour shift, make sure they pay you more"

I nodded glumly and made a dash to leave so I could get home and just suffer in silence. The doors opened in front of me and I felt the frigid air wash over me, waking me slightly and I walked out of the hospital looking at the night sky above me, when someone shoved into me running towards the hospital.

"Jackass." I griped while I rubbed my shoulder

I was about to turn away from the corner of the hospital hen I heard the familiar voices of tweedle dee and tweedle dum yelling for me. I spun round quickly and hissed

"What the hell do you want?"

They looked slightly taken aback by my behaviour but I seriously wasn't in the mood for them. Tweedle dee (nurse Mallory) just smirked at me and flicked her fake blonde hair behind her and sneered

"I heard about Mr. Richards, it's about time he left, I was sick of having to clean his sheets."

My hands curled into fists unconsciously as I made my way over to the pair and hissed into nurse Mallory's face

"What the hell did you just say?"

"Oh erm nothing." tweedle dum said hastily trying to get them out of the sticky mess her friend created

"Good, keep it that way!" I told them, turning round once again and beginning the voyage home.

I groaned and turned away leaving the two twits alone and hopefully I wouldn't get interrupted again tonight, I really just wanted to go to bed. I made it around the corner of the hospital before spotting the twenty four hour coffee shop and as I was about to go in and get a cup of coffee I heard a screech.

I spun on my heels quickly and saw two girls trying to support a guy who looked as though he had fainted. I dashed over to them quickly and helped lay the guy down on the floor and said to the two girls

"Okay I'm a doctor at the hospital and we need to get him in there okay, do you know what's wrong with him."

The tall blonde one looked at me carefully before answering

"We were out in the town drinking and he started to be sick and complain he was ill, so we were bringing him into the hospital when he just wouldn't move. I just sent my boyfriend in to go get some help and he just collapsed on us."

I just nodded and helped get him up and started to half drag half carry him towards the entrance. When I finally got into the hospital, I plopped him down on a gurney and yelled out

"I need help here people."

A few nurses rushed around trying to get a gurney sorted and for some to help while I turned to the two girls stood next to us holding each other, tear's glistening in their eyes and I asked them

"What's his name?"

They opened their mouths when I saw my boss with the jackass who knocked into me, walk over to the guy on the gurney and my boss gasped and yelled

"Edward! Bella?"

* * *

**Okay!! First chapter over with!! So whaddya all think?? Good?? Bad?? Carry on with it?? Burn it?? **

**Reviews are like hugs.........................and I want some hugs!!!......Please :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2 AN

Wow...so it's been a while huh?? SO yeah I've been looking through all my fanfics and realized that people did actually seem to like the idea of this story...(*Glances around nervously* right, right??). So I have decided to take it down and start on recon!!!! SO Yeah the story is probably gonna change a little seeing as when I first started writing I was, hmmm a little dramatic **scrunches up face** so yeah, this time it will be more light hearted and fluffy. So wish me luck fellow readers and I'll keep y'all updated on when I finally get things up and running.....Also if anyone knows a good Beta to help out **wink, wink** Otherwise you're all gonna hafta put up with my crap grammar skillz. Also this AN will be taken down once the second chapter gets snapped up!


End file.
